


Number 10's Christmas Tree

by MontagueBudd



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontagueBudd/pseuds/MontagueBudd
Summary: David and Julia decorate their tree for their first Christmas in Number 10.
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Number 10's Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (almost) Christmas! This was thrown together rather quickly because I wanted to spread some holiday cheer on here.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, comment and leave kudos. I appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this one.

David comes back from dropping Ella and Charlie off at Vicky’s and spots a Christmas tree by the door to the residence.

“Julia? Is this ours,” he yells in no direction in particular and Julia pops her head out of the kitchen.

“Yes. They brought it up right after you left. Everything is there, I checked.”

“They were probably scared of getting fired so they made extra sure.”

“Not funny. Your daughter is sleeping so I think we can do the tree now.”

David nods and kicks his shoes off and carries the tree into the den. Julia picks up the box of decorations and trimmings and follows him. A week ago it almost seemed that the Montague-Budds wouldn’t be celebrating Christmas. There was pushback from the staff when Julia asked for their old tree and decorations to be brought out of storage and that she and David will be decorating it themselves. Julia firmly told their staff that was the end of it but then as soon as she got back from downstairs, she let David know how frustrated she was. He didn’t say anything. He just let her talk. He knew how much something as simple as a Christmas tree and decorating it themselves was to her. She reminded him again when she brought up few of the many terrible holidays she endured. Truth be told, David felt the same. Spending Christmas with Julia and his family and actually enjoying it meant the world to him. Not to mention that it was their first year away from the house they bought only two years ago. Both of them wanted a sense of normalcy and it seemed Julia was willing to fight tooth and nail for it.

“I wanted to keep her awake for it,” Julia says as David takes the tree out of the box.

“Mmmh. But it’s better this way I think. She’s still small. We can involve her next year. This year is about me and you,” David says and winks at her.

“Do you want me to open some wine?”

“Are you having a glass with me?”

“Yes. I pumped while you were out,” Julia says and retreats to the kitchen. She comes back carrying a tray with two glasses of wine and some cheese and crackers. Julia places the tray on the table and she starts helping David sort out the tree’s branches. He keeps sneaking glances at her and each time she smiles brightly at them.

“Are you happy,” he asks and stops what he’s doing to properly look at her.

“I am. They probably think I’m difficult for insisting on using our tree. Was it silly to insist?”

“Not at all. I’m glad you did. This is ‘our’ thing, you know? It would’ve felt weird not to do it.”

Julia smiles at him and steps closer so that she can kiss him. He places his hand on the back of her neck and deepens the kiss. She places both hands on his waist and pulls him closer to her. They quickly run out of breath and she’s the first to break the kiss. David rests his forehead against hers and gives her another quick peck before he returns his attention back to the tree.

They make quick work of getting the branches to look less wonky and thanks to Julia’s packing skills, the lights are a breeze to unfurl and string on the tree. David plugs it in and takes a step back to see if there are any spots that needs more lights. He gives her a thumbs up. While he’s taking a sip of his wine, he remembers that they didn’t put on any music and quickly connects his phone. He knows for a fact that Julia is silently praying that Jingle Bells isn’t the first song to play. David almost chokes when it’s indeed the first song to play and Julia audibly groans.

“At least it won’t play again,” David says and walks over to her with her glass of wine.

“Can’t be quick enough,” Julia mumbles and downs half the glass.

She places the glass on the TV console and David steps closer to help her put the decorations on. This is their favourite part. Their first Christmas together, both of them thought there’s going to be some huge fight over how the tree needs to be decorated. They were quickly surprised to find out that they have the exact same methodology when it comes to decorating and Julia vaguely remembers a high five when they were done with the tree that year. What she definitely remembers is them fucking on the floor right next to the tree. David’s pants weren’t even properly down his legs. Julia snaps out of it and reaches for the baubles wrapped in newspaper that Julia had made their second Christmas together. Four baubles for each of them. Ella and Charlie love to hang theirs on the tree themselves but this year they’re not helping with the tree. 

“Shit. David, I forgot to have one with Zara’s name made,” Julia says when all four baubles are unwrapped.

David reaches behind the TV and pulls out a small box. He hands it to Julia, and she can’t help the smile that forms when she opens it and see a ball with Zara’s name on it.

“I figured you forgot and decided to email the place. You were already busy sorting out the tree stuff,” David says.

David watches as Julia puts the baubles on the tree and then she takes Zara’s out of the box and hands it to David. He raises an eyebrow and she nods. He searches for a spot on the tree and hangs it and steps back to inspect his work. Julia reaches for his hand and squeezes it. As if on cue, there’s a cry from the nursery and Julia squeezes David’s hand once more.

“I’ll go and fetch her and then she can watch you put the star on the tree,” Julia says and leaves to fetch Zara.

David hears her return and turns to see her shift Zara from her shoulder to her arm so that she can see the tree.

“Look at our tree, Zara. Do you like it,” Julia says and points to the lights as they step closer.

“And this is yours,” David says and points to the gold bauble with Zara’s name on it.

“Where is the star? I swear I took it out earlier,” Julia says and looks around.

“Here,” David says and hands her a picture of himself.

“What is this? Why are you giving me a picture of you?”

“The star, Julia. You were looking for the star.”

“Daddy thinks he’s a comedian, Zara,” Julia says and looks to David who is silently chuckling.

He reaches for the gold star and leans up to put it atop the tree. David steps back and stands beside his wife and daughter and admires the tree for a few seconds before he turns to them. Julia hands Zara to him and watches him snuggle their tiny daughter. She turns back to the tree and puts her hand on David’s back and she once and for all decides that insisting on using their tree was one of the best decisions she’s made as prime minister this far.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe and see you guys soon!


End file.
